Wild Ones
by LovelySound
Summary: Rose was living with her mother, she has never met her dad.What happens Roses mom dies and she has no where to go.During the funeral a man comes to Rose and claims to be her father.And tells her that he is a famous mob.Will Rose believe him and go with him. And what happens when Rose has her own guardian Dimitri.Can she cope with her new life as famous mobs daughter. And find love
1. Chapter 1

**MY FIRST STORY PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. THANK YOU **

**Rose**

I have never met my dad, mom never talked about him. My life was perfect, I had a home a loving mother, who was there for me no matter what, what more could I ever wanted. That was until my mom died in the car accident. I was close with my mom, we practically did everything together. And now here I am stand in front of the mirror wearing all black. I have never though that I would be attending my own mother's funeral. A lot of thoughts crossed my mind, and I thought that I would never see my mom, ever again. I felt my cheek get wet as tears dropped down from my eyes. I am all alone now. I couldn't hold the tears anymore and I burst into loud sobs. At that moment Lisa walked in without any words she quickly hugged me.

…

The funeral was two hours long; there were a lot of people. I don't remember much that happened all I remember that I was crying in Lisa's arms. When everyone went home I decided to stay a little bit longer. I told Lisa to go home, because it was getting dark and it was about to rain; and because I wanted to spent some time alone. She understood and left me. Once she was gone I started to cry again. While I was crying what could have seem forever I heard someone's footsteps get closer. I quickly got up whipped my tears to see who it was. When I looked up I didn't recognize who it was, I looked confused.

"Hello, you probably don't know me but I am your father Abe" the man said. Now I looked even more confused. If he was my father why did he decide to come and introduce himself now? Before I could say anything else he spoke first.

"I know it's a bad time and your mother just passed away. You have no place to stay or live, that's why I am here." Well that was true.

"How do know you are not lying." He reached his packet and pulled out a letter and gave it to me. It was addressed to me. I opened and started to read.

_Dear Rose, you probably thinking "who is this man in front of claiming to be my father". Well honey he is. I know it probably hard for you to except this, but you have to. I know I never talked about you father for a certain reason; it was for your own protection. But today he will tell you that himself. I am sorry I left you but I know this is day was coming. That's why I got hold of him. He promised that he will take care of you. And I know it will be hard for you to live your new life, but I promise everything will be ok._

_Love Mom._

As I read the letter tears were falling down my eyes, I broke into loud sobs when I read the last two words Abe hold me while I cried into his chest. I don't remember when I passed out. When I woke up I was a room. The room was colored with light pink, on my right side there was drawer and on top was mirror. Next to my left was small drawer with pink lamp on it. When I looked up I saw two doors, one in front of me and one my left. I slowly got up from my bed and walked to the front door I slowly opened it. I froze. I walked in to a walking closet, as I entered I saw different colors types of shoes and clothes. As I walked in more I saw jewelry, the looked expensive. I wanted to look around more, but I heard footsteps coming up. I quickly got out form this giant closet and ran to bed, I quickly pulled the covers to make it look like that I was sleeping and just walk up. The door opened and Abe walked holding a try of food. He placed the try next to my desk and set on my bed.

"I know you're not sleeping" he said with a smile in his voice. I opened my eyes and set up.

"How did you know" I asked looking confused. He looked at me and smiled.

"I heard you run from the closet" was I that loud.

"Did you like it" he asked with excitement in his voice. "Like" what I thought, I had so many questions to ask but I didn't know where to start.

"What I mean is that, this is your room and that…" He pointed to the giant closet. "Is your closet" My closet you mean that big giant endless room is my closet. I was shocked, I didn't know want to say. He looked and said with a small smile, trying not to scare me

"This is your home now you can do whatever you want or like, but I have to tell you this" he paused looking at me as if he waited for my approval to continue. I slowly nodded, and he continued.

"I am famous mobster, the gang lives in one house and this is the house. When you are ready you can come out and meet them. They are very nice guys, once you get to know them" he stopped and looked my face to see if I was freaked out. And yes I was freaking out. I haven't seen my father for 19 years and here he is telling me that I have to live with him and his gang. I took a deep breath to calm myself. After all, he could have not come or care about me but he did. I looked up into his eyes and spoke

"Thank you for taking me, but it will get me some time to get used to this life. I mean..." I took deep breath and continued.

"My mom just passed away and here I am in this mention and speaking to my father who I haven't seen 19 years" I could hear the sadness in my voice but I decided to continue

"I will stay here and try to cope with my new lifestyle" the last sentence made him smile. He gave a kiss on the forehead and walked. Before going downstairs and meeting the gang I decided to take long hot shower, and get ready for my new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG YOU GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE COMMENTS YOU GUYS ARE REALLY THE BEST! **

Rose

I took a long hot shower trying to clear my mind; after all I have to stay strong. I know I just met my father but I can't rely on him. When I finished I once again open the door to my closet and started to look for something comfortable. While looking through bunch of clothes I saw a framed picture on the drawer I picked up and it was me and mom; it was when I first started my first grade. Looking at the picture brought back so many memories, I felt tears coming on my eyes; I quickly wiped the tears away and place the picture down. I have to be strong no more feeling week. I decided to wear pink sweatpants and t-shirt with "I love nerds" on it I quickly made bun and looked myself in the mirror. My eyes were big and swollen from the hot shower. I went back to the bathroom and washed my face with cold water. I looked up and I was better than before. I wiped my face with a towel and got out of my room. Walking down the hall I could hear faded voices coming. When I was going down the stairs the voices stopped and everyone turned to face me. I froze. As I looking around the living room my eyes winded. The room was filed with bunch of guys and they were all staring at me. I only noticed two girls leaning on the wall. One of the guys came up to me with a big smile on his face.

"Hi I am Mason Ashford" he extended his hand for me to shake it. At first I hesitated but took his hand and said slowly

"Hi..I am Rose" reached and shook his hand. Another boy jumped off from his sit and spoke while walking to us.

"Hey Mas, your scaring the girl" as he said that he leaned on Masons shoulder.

"Hello, Rose my name is Eddie Castile" he leaned and gave me a quick hug. After Eddie and guy walked towards me holding a cigarette in his hand.

"Hello little girl, name is Adrian Ivashkov.' He extended his hand and grabbed my hand and gave a kiss. Total flirt, I thought and gave him a small smile. At that point Abe walked in.

"Rose did you get a chance to meet everyone" he asked looking around.

"Only meat Mason Eddie and Adrian" I spoke quietly.

"Ok well,, get to know them and Where is Dimitri" he asked looking at Adrian

"I don't know probably doing the same thing he always does" he said with an annoying voice and shrugging his shoulder. My father looked at me and said

"Well sweaty get to know everyone then come to my office and if anyone sees Dimitri tell him to come to office immediately" the last sentence was cold and it gave me the chills. I got the chance to meet with everyone. Two girls name was Jill and Sydney started to talk to me. I liked Jill she was nice. Sydney was giving me dirty look, whenever I would speak to Adrian. I tried to ignore that and move on. I meet the rest of the gang Christian Ozera, Jesse Zeklos, Ralf Sarcozy, Mikhail Tanner, and Andree Dragomir. I meet the cook Victor Dashkov, he seemed nice but I couldn't trust him, I had this feeling that was not a good one. The two maids, Natalie and Elena were nice and welcoming. Ones I met everyone I decided to go to Abe's office; while getting close to him I heard Abe yell at some but as I got close he stopped and looked at me.

"Rose, sweetie come hear" I walked in side, and found pictured of me and mom when I was a kid. All different pictures; there were on the wall on the drawers and even on his desk.

"Rose honey this is Dimitri" he pointed to guy next to him. He looked gorgeous. I felt like I could stare at him all day.

"I know this is rush but he is going to be your guardian, he is going to protect you" he spoke calmly.

"He is going to be with you all the time" I didn't know what to say. Was he going to be with me wherever I went or whatever I did? When I looked at Dimitri he didn't looked pleased it was like he was forced to be hear. Without any second though I spoke

"Is this really necessary" I guess my father looked at my face express and noticed that I saw that Dimitri wasn't pleased; he looked at Dimitri and spoke without take his gaze off of him

"Yes sweetie, he is. And if you have any question or concerns you can come to me or Dimitri. Right Dimitri" The last part was cold. I felt bad for Dimitri. I didn't want to force him to be doing something that he doesn't want to. I mean I would be pretty mad to be on someone's ass for 24/7. Dimitri took a deep breath and answered

"Yes sir" he spoke without any emotion in his voice.

"Ok then you two go and get to know each other; I have a lot of work to do" Abe said and started to go over the paper work in front of him. I turned and walked out of the office Dimitri followed me. When we stepped outside he turned and looked at me.

"Well Rose, how about we get to know each other" he spoke with a smile on his. I was confused did he really wanted to be guardian for 24/7

"Umm do you really want to be my guardian?" I asked with a question in my voice. I really wanted to know for some reason.

"Well what do you mean?" He looked into my eyes. He eyes they were brown and I felt like I could stare into him eyes without blinking. I felt I was being drawn to them, like I was being hypnotized. I was ready to do and say whatever he wanted me. But I was pulled back from my thoughts when he called my name

"Rose are you alright?" he looked at me with a worried look.

"What…Yeah I am fine" I quickly answered and looked down I didn't want him to know that I was blushing.

"Now back to you..." before he could finish. I heard a loud nose come from outside, and screams from down stairs. Dimitri looked alert he grabbed from my hand pulled me towards him and started to run. Everything was in slow motion I didn't know I couldn't grasp what was going on. Other loud noise come but this one was closer. And before I could know what going I was flying backwards. I heard my name being screamed from different people. Once I hit the wall the darkness surrounded me and I blanked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS IS NOT AN UBDATE. I JUST WANT TO SAY TAHNK ALL OF THE FOLOWERS WHO ARE FOLLOWING MY STORY. I ALSO WANT TO SAY THIS I KNOW MY GRAMMER IS NOT THE BEST BECOUSE ENGLISH IS MY 3****RD**** LANGUAGE THE TWO LANGUAGES THAT I KNOW ARE NOT CLOSE TO ENLGISH. MY FIRST ONE IS ARMENIAN AND THE SECOND ONE IS RUSSAIN. PLEASE DON'T WRITE HURTFUL WORDS ABOUT MY GRAMMAR I WILL TRY AND MAKE IT BETTER.**

**THANK YOU!**

***I TRY AND POST A NEW STORY EVERDAY. IF NO THE DAILY* **


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. You guys are awesome! I have never thought I would get so many reviews. I will try and post a new story daily. **

**Rose **

I woke up with a pain in the back of my head. I tried to adjust my eyes to the bright light that was blinding my eyes. When I opened my eyes; I was in my room, looking at my surrounding I saw Dimitri siting on edge of my bad reading a western book. When I was about to get up he placed his hand on my shoulder and gently pushed me back.

"You can't get up yet" I looked up and saw the worried look in his eyes. When I found my voice I spoke.

"What happened?" my voice was low I wonder if he heard me.

"We had an attack form the enemy; one of our security guards died during the attack" he said looking down.

"They found out that Abe's daughter is alive and now they want you" he spoke with full of sadness in his voice. Why was he said?

"My best friend Ivan was the security guard that got killed." He looked like he was about to break down. I knew how he felt. I knew exactly how he feels. Remembering all the memories that I had with my mom; all the things we did together. Remembering all the good times I had with my mother I felt my cheek get wet. I quickly wiped tear off of my face and looked at him. Good he did see my tear. Breaking the silences I spoke first  
"I am sorry, I know how it feels to lose someone close to you" he looked up and I saw the sadness in his eyes. I wanted to get up and hug him tell him that everything is going to be alright, but I thought he might not like that. Just at that moment Abe walked in. He told Dimitri that his sorry for his friend and that we can't our guard down, after all people wanted to get their hands on me. Abe order Dimitri Mason and Christian to take me shopping to buy some clothes and school splice. When they left me alone to get dressed for our trip, I picked up the phone and called Lisa. She started yelling at me for not calling her and diapering on her. I told her everything that happened to me past two days. And asked her if she was willing to come with us; she agreed and I told her that I will pick her up in 15 minutes. I walked down stairs wearing a light pink short shorts and blue tank-top that said "dare me." I walked up to the boys and said that we are going to pick up my friend, before we could get out Abe called me. I walked up to him, he was holding golden card.

"Rose this is a platinum card. This card has no limit you can buy whatever you want." My eyes winded and I thought to myself. Is he really going to give me something like this? I looked at him and he was still holding the card. I took the card and thanked him. He kissed my forehead and told me to be careful. We reached to Lisa's house I told them to stay in the car when I go and get her. When they were about protest, my phone rang it was a text from Lisa "_I don't know want to wear. Help!" _I smiled at the text and got out of the car and went to her house. Guys decided to follow me and stopped in front of the door. I walked into Lisa's room and saw her clothes scattered all over the place. She saw me and panicked

"I know you said to be ready in 15minutes but I don't know what to wear, should I go with black pants and this shirt. Or skinny jeans with a pink top or how about it…''Before she could finish I stopped her.

"Lisa look we have time just calm down, here how about your take this black skinny jeans…"I picked the skinny jeans from her bed and gave it her.

"And…" I crossed my arms in front my chest to decide on the top. I looked and I saw this one red bloody tank-top. I picked and looked closely and said

"This will do just fine" I gave her top and told her to change. When she finished changing she looked one last time in mirror and we went out to meet the guys. When I opened the front door; I saw the guys leaning on the car waiting for us. They looked tired. I feel sorry for them that they have to follow me and Lisa everywhere. When they saw me the quickly stood up straight. When we got close I stoop between the guys and Lisa.

"Lisa this Dimitri Mason and Christine" I opened at them as I spoke. Lisa looked at them and smiled and said.

"Hi" I turned to guys and said

"Guys this is Lisa, we have been friends since kinder garden" I said and hugged her from the side; they all greeted her with smiles. Now that introducing was over we all got in the car and drove to the moll. The ride to the mall; me and Lisa talked a lot about our past and little bit about my mom. They only think that I had left from my mom was heart shaped pended; I always wore that. When we were almost there; me and Lisa's favorite song came up Wannabe by Spice Girls. Once the song started me and Lisa looked at it each other. And started to sing; we didn't mind that guys were looking at us like we were crazy. But then the most funnies think happed Christine Dimitri and Mason started to sing the chorus of the song trying to sound as high as possible "_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want So tell me what you want, what you really really want I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want So tell me what you want, what you really really wantI wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna reallyReally really wanna zigazig ah_" when they finished me and Lisa looked at them and burst into a laughter; soon the guys started to laugh with us. We couldn't stop laughing; even when we reached to the moll we couldn't get out of the car. When we were done I wiped the tears from my eyes looking at Lisa and seeing she was doing the same thing. We finally got of the car and started walking. Next to Lisa was walking Christine, and I noticed he was throwing glances at her. If I didn't know better he liked her. Next to me were walking Dimitri and Mason. Dimitri looked sad; anyone would look sad after having their best friends die. Mason had his guard face he was looking around to see if everything was ok. When we reached the moll it was crowded. Anyone could get lost here; even if you try not to. After three hours of walking and buying different clothes and shoes, we got tired. We decided to go and grab something to eat. Me and Lisa walked through food court while the guys were following us and holding our bags. It took us 15 minutes to decide what to eat; after think hard we decided to get some Panda Express. After ordering our food we found a table that was closer to us. I kind of felt sorry for the guys so I bought them a pizza.

"Rose what else we should buy" Lisa asked me and took a bite from her orange chicken. I thought for a moment. I really wanted to buy a new bra, but it would be embarrassing to go to Victoria's Secret with a guys.

"How about we go a check out the new store that opened on the second floor…what was called it called…ohh Spenser's I think." Lisa gave me big grin, right then I knew she was dying to go.

"Yes that would be great…Hey do you have napkin I am all out" she asked looking for napkin on her try.

"Nope I don't think so... let me go get some" when I got up from my sit Dimitri stood up to but I stopped him.

"You don't have to come I will be alright…I am just going to get some napkins I will be alright'' I smiled, but he didn't

"You know I can't leave you alone" he spoke sounding worried

"Nothing will happen we are in publish I don't think they will try anything out in the open" Ones I said that I walked out before he could stop me. They have been walking for an hour and holding our bags I think they deserve a break. When I got the napkins I walked back to our table but found it empty. Did they really leave without me, no they couldn't. I started walking back and forth and trying to find the table. Then this feeling hit me someone was following me without turning to see who it was; immediately the fear took over me. I felt my knees go numb. Why didn't I listen to Dimitri? My heart started to beat fast; and the only thing was in my mind was to run when I was about to run. I bumped in to someone I looked and it was Dimitri. My eyes quickly field with tears. When Dimitri so saw my face he placed both hand on my shoulder and practically screamed at me

"Rose what happened!'' I wimped from the pain; his grip on my shoulders was hard. He relaxed but didn't let go and I told him

"S..some..someone was fo following m me" as soon as I said the words tears stared flow down my eyes and I felt my knees go numb when I was about to fall he caught me . I was so scared I was shaking. I couldn't stop crying; breathing became difficult. Next I knew we were out side of the moll and I was leaning on someone; Lisa was trying to calm me down.

"Rose! Please calm down and just take deep breath!" she started to take deep breaths so I could follow where; she was worried and had tears in her eyes. Christine was holding a bottle of water and Mason I don't know where he was. When I drank some water I started to calm down a little bit. Then I saw Mason and a women run towards me. She looked short and tiny she had blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked in her twenties. The women kneeled in front me and placed her two fingers under my neck. She looked at me and calmly said.

"Honey I need to you too look at me and do what I am doing ok'' I nodded she closed her eyes and I followed her by closing my eyes. Then she took a deep breath while her eyes were closed and she hold her breath for 5 seconds. I followed her; she repeated the processes for 3 times and I followed her. Then I realized that my heart was beginning to slow down and I was able to breathe normally. Everyone was staring at me with concern looks on their face. I slowly nodded to show them that I am alright. Then the women asked.

"Do you feel calm now?"

"Yes thank you very much" I answered her back. I wanted to know what was happening to me why did I suddenly couldn't breathe; before I could ask her she spoke first.

"You were having a panic attack it seemed that you were terrified of something" I wanted to know more was I going to have this again was I going to be alright. She looked at her watched and got up

"I have to go but if this ever happens again I want you to do what we just did and you will be fine, alright" she was waiting for me to answer, when Dimitri spoke before me.

"I will make sure she does that… Thank you so much for your help'' Dimitri thanked her and turned to take me back to car following us was Lisa and Christine. I could hear them having a small conversation. When we set inside the car after five minutes Mason entered the car and whispered something to Dimitri. The ride to home wasn't that long; we dropped of Lisa, she hugged me and told me that _if anything happens all me_. We said our goodbyes and she went into her house holding her bugs. On our ride back to our house I told the guys to keep the incident in the moll to themselves. I don't want Abe to worry about me.

When we got home I was tired even though it was six pm; I felt exhausted. Dimitri took my bags to my room and we set down on my bed.

"Are you alright'' Dimitis's voice low and worried.

"I am fine, bit tired" I spoke to him then yawned. He looked at me said

"I guess will get to know each other some other time" he smiled at me.

"Where are you from" I asked him smiling back

"Russia why?" he asked looking confused. I looked at him and kept smiling

"Just wanted to know" he looked at with his big brown eyes and smiled

"Well Rose see you tomorrow" He smiled back and got up to walk out of my room when he opened the room to exit. I called his name

"Dimitri thank you and Spakoyni Nochi" I smiled at my last words. He looked at me surprised and said

"You know Russian"

"Just a little bit, I had a friend in kinder garden her name was Victoria she was from Russian she though me some words." I answered back cheerfully. Before getting out of my room he turned sand said

"Well Rose good night to you too" He smiled and left my room.

When he was gone I was still smiling. Why am I still smiling? Am I falling for him? Come one Rose pull yourself together. I took a long shower, change into my pajamas and went to bed; as soon as my head hit the people I was in dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sorry for not posting a new chapter my computer went crazy on me and refused to open my Microsoft Word so I had to borrow my friend's computer. I will use hers until I get mine fixed then I will post new chapters daily. AGAIN I AM SORRY! PEASE KEEP WRITING REVIEWS SO I CAN HOW I AM DOING. **

_I know that car and I most defiantly know this place. This is the place where my mom got into the car accident. I was sending in front of the car about five feet away. I saw the car speeding and at the same time my mom was crossing the street. She didn't see the car that was going towards her. I tried calling her name but nothing I tried again this time louder…nothing. Why can't she hear me? I felt my voice being stuck in my troth. The car is getting closer; I felt my body go numb I grab my troth holding it hard trying to squeeze my voice out. Then BOOM! I looked up theirs was blood everywhere; then I saw it I saw the most terrifying image in my life, my mom's hand under the car. I stared screaming and running towards her but my legs were numb I could move them. I started to scream for her and sobbing._

"_Mom! Mom! Please don't leave MOOOOMMMM!" I was crying why can't I get close to her why can't she hear me. I felt numb and I felt myself slipping away into the darkness. _

"Rose, Rose! Wake up!" A voice called me; I quickly opened my eyes and saw Dimitri half-naked holding my shoulders. I felt my checks were wet my whole body was sweeting and I was panting real hard.

"You were screaming, are you all right?" He looked at me with his worried eyes. I recalled my dream. A tear escaped my eyes; and for the first time I cried in front of a man. I started sobbing; Dimitri hugged me and started to whisper smoothing words to me. I was crying so hard that I don't remember when I felt a sleep.

….

Beep! Beep! Beep!... "Ugh what's that noise" it was very annoying. I gasped and sit up from my bed. I found a big bump under my covers. I grabbed the top cover; took a deep breath and pulled over. I found the most gorgeous body with long hair over his face sleeping soundly under my covers. It was Dimitri. I let out a small gasp; and quickly covered my mouth. I didn't want to make this awkward then all ready it is by waking him up. I looked at my clock that it past seven and if I didn't get up right now I would be late, and on top of that I had to pick Lisa up. I slowly pushed the covers from me and tried to get out of the bed hoping it won't make any noise. I got out and walked to my closet, I picked some simple closets. Black skinny jeans pink top and gray jacket; brushed my teeth, combed my hair. When I walked out and saw Dimitri still sleeping, so I quickly grabbed my school bag and walked out of room. I walked through the empty hallways, went down the stairs. Whatever everyone was doing they stopped and looked me. I gave them a small smile and said

"Good Morning everyone" they looked worried, I guess the all know what happened to me last night. I felt warm hands grab my waist be from behind and kissed my chick

"Good morning little girl, did u sleep. Well last night your scream sure woke as all up" I blushed and moved away from his arms.

"Adrain, leave her alone" out of nowhere Dimitri was walking down the stairs.

"Come one Rose we are going to be late" he walked close to me, grabbed my bag and we both walked out, Christen followed us. I texted Lisa saying that I will be there in ten minutes. It was an awkward silence between me and Dimitri, even though Christen was in car with us. I really couldn't apologies to Dimitri about my little incident the happened last night.

When we reached Lisa's house; she was already outside, waiting for us. She got inside the car and set next to me. Dimitri was driving; Christen was in the passenger sit. I and Lisa were in the back. She greeted the guys and she gave me a hug. The ride to school was quite, no one really said anything. When Dimitri parked the car in the student parking lot I was a bit confused _why did he had to park the car, he could have just stopped in front of the school? _When we got out of the car and walked to the school I realized that the guys were following us, I stopped and looked at Dimitri and Christian.

"You know you don't have to walk us to the school" Dimitri and Christina looked at each other. Christina looked at me and spoke while throwing glances at Lisa.

"You do know that your father enrolled us to your school so we can protect you when you're at school" Well that's a shocker I didn't know that.

"Oh..." that's all I said and looked at Lisa. She looked happy and that is obvious why.

"You know Rose I care about you and I want you to be safe" I was surprised at Lisa words. _Traitor you are only saying that, because you want to know more about Christina. _I looked at her. From my face expression she knew what I was saying and gave me an apologizing smile. I sighed and at Dimitri and Christian and spoke.

"No one can know that you guys are my bodyguards, just act normal" I looked at them and said

"Absolutely no one can know that my father is mob" The last word I said quietly. I didn't want the student that were passing us and walking to school heard me. The all nodded, and four of us went to school.

This is going to be an interesting year.


	6. Chapter 6

**HELOOOO! SO FOR TAKING A LONG TIME TO POST A NEW STORY I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY ITS NOT EBEN FUNNY. AGAIN I WANT TO THANK ALL OF U FOR REVIEWING AND READING MY STORY ITS MEANS A LOT ME THANK YOU!**

"_Blah blah blah blah"… _that's what I have been listening to for 45 minutes. I looked around the classroom everyone was half a sleep. Putting 25 students to sleep Mr. Stan deserves a gold medal for this.

After Me and Lisa showed the guys where the counselors room is we walked back to class. Now here I am sitting in History class bored to death. I mean come on who cares what happened 20 years ago to this woman who got lost while flying a plain. History was never my favorite subject; I never had interests in dead people.

"Ms. Hathaway" Stan brought me back from my thoughts.

"Yes Mr. Stan?" I answered with an annoyed voice... Oh yes I was annoyed

"Care to tell me in what year did Amelia Earhart married to her first husband?" Just when he asked the question the bell rang _YES saved be the bell _I thought I quickly got my books and tried to answer without showing my excitement

"Mr. Stan I would love to answer, but I can't be late for my next class'' before he could ask anything else I escaped the classroom. I started walking to my next class GYM. While walking to the girl locker room' I started to think how Dimitri and Christen doing. I quickly changed into blue shorts and white top. As I walked outside I heard on of my classmates talking to her friend in the hallway

"Did you see that guy outside he was so hot" the both started to giggling . I rolled my eyes, and walked out side; I froze. I saw the most beautiful smile. Smile that could melt anyone; and right now all this girls in front of him melting. When he saw his smile grew wider

"Rose" he called at me and waved. I waved back and gave him a smile. And started to walk towards him ; all the girls gave me dirty looks as they passed me.

"You sure know how to get attention" I asked with my teasing voice. He flashed me a smile and said

"I can't help it"

"We have the same GYM class huh" he nodded

"How is your first day" somehow I wanted to know more about him. There is something about him that got my interest. No Rose pull yours together; I mentally slapped my self.

"Ehh it's good some far, met some kids in Math class. I know Christina is excited for sure not once did he stop talking about Lisa"

"I could say the same, I noticed Lisa throwing glands at Christina"

"Everyone gather around" coach Nagy called in. We all gather around and set on the ground

"This is Dmitri Belkov he is our new student everyone be nice to him" Dmitri flashed everyone a smile and set next to me

"I want all of you to run 10miles'' everyone sighed and some started to complain

"Now stop complaining and started running, you will thank me letter" everyone got up and started to get into running possessions. I walked to my usual place where I always start running at the end of the line. Running always helps me to think; Dmitri followed me. I got in to my line and started to stretch

"Do you think you can handle 10miles" I asked Dmitri while I stretch my legs.

"No sweat" he laughed and stretched he legs. Coach blew the whistle and we sprinted

Dmitri was in front of me, man he was fast. I started to move my legs as fast as possible; then Dmitri turned and started running back words. Mocking me are we I though. I took a deep breath and started running faster. Dmitri tripped on his own leg and fell down I burst into a laughter as I ran to the finish line.

…..

Once I was done changing back to my school clothes I quickly left the girls locker room. Dmitri was outside waiting for me. We started walking to my next class which was math. Math was piece of cake for me.

"That was an interesting run" he said while smiling.

"And hilarious" I couldn't hold a giggle.

"Rose..." he spoke in a serious voice. I looked in his eyes. Those eyes they would always mesmerize me

"Yes'' I spoke like I was being hypnotized. Actually I was being hypnotized in his eyes. Stop looking at his eyes! my inner conscience screamed at me, but I ignored it.

When he was about to say something the bell rang. Curse that bell; Out of nowhere Mr Adams, who was in his mid-twenties with blond and blue eyes. Opened his classroom door and spoke to me

"Ms Hathaway if you don't come in you are going to be late.'' I looked up to Dmitri and he nodded for me to enter and I smiled and said

"See you after school" and walked in. In front of me was standing a girl she had jet-black hair and jade green eyes. She looked at me and smiled. The bad feeling inside of me took over and I knew for sure she was bad news, but tried to push that feeling away. I have never met her how can I have bad feeling about her. She continued smiling at me and walked up to me.

"Hi, my name is Natalie Dashkov" She reached her hand for me to grab. I hesitation but I took her hand and tried to speak without sounding nervous.

"Rose Hathaway" She squeezed my hand really hard and spoke quietly so only I could hear.

"Oh I know"

She was bad new all right.


	7. Chapter 7

HELOOOOOO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE VERY LATE POST I HAD SOME PROBLEMS WITH THE FAMILLY AND SCHOOL NOW THAT ITS ALL CLEARED UP HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER. * I KNOW THIS HAS A LOT OF GRAMMER MISTAKES BECAUSE I WROTE THIS AT 2 AFTER I FINISHED STUDYING FOR MY FINALS* IAND SINCE I HAVE 2 WEEKS BREAK I WILL WRITE MORE STORIES .

"My muffin" Mia wined as Eddie was about to take a bit for her muffin.

"Just one small bit babe" Eddie spoke and took a big bit form her muffin. Mia gasped

"That was the biggest bit I have ever seen" I have to agree with her the half of the muffin was gone. It was lunch time and we were eating laughing and taking. Everyone was here except for Lisa. Dimitri, Mia Eddie, Mason, Dimitri, Me and even Christine. I was looking around the cafeteria and I spotted Lisa coming towards us with Natalie, I stiffed in my sit. Dimitri noticed me and followed my gaze.

"What's wrong Rose'' he asked confused. I looked down at my plaint

"Nothing" at that moments Lisa came with a smile on her face and her arm linked to Natalie.

"Everyone I like you all to meet Natalie, we meat in the first period together". She started to introduce us.

"Lisa talked about you guys during first period it's so nice to meet you all"

"All good I hope" Mason said as stood up and shook her

"Can't promise that" Lisa said laughing and sitting next to Christine. We all laughed. That's how Natalie knows me I thought to myself and here I was being worried. Dmitri's phone rand he looked for moment at his phone and excused himself to answer while looking at Christine. Christine got up and followed him. What was that about it?

"So you Lisa are best friends huh? Natalie brought me back form my thoughts. I looked at her and smiles

"Yeah we were best friends since kindergarten" I smiled at her. I and she started talking about each other. At the end we both liked the same movies which was Notebook the same blue color and many other things. It turns out we even have all the classes together accept first period. She was pretty fun to talk to. The lunch bell rang and Dimitri and Christine still not here. We got and went to our classes.

I and Natalie went to PE class and talked about her family turns out she is the only child her mom past away while giving birth to her so she lives with her dad. I told her about my mom car accident.

During PE we had run 4 miles. I was hoping to see Dimitri but he didn't show up. We and Natalie started to run and talk some more. An hour went by quickly, and I get a text from Dimitri telling me to meet in front of the school with Lisa. We said our good byes to each and I went to find Lisa. She was standing in front of her locker.

"Hey Lisa we have to go Dimitri is waiting for" she took her history book out of her locked

"Ok let's go'' she closed her locker and we started to make our way to the front of the school

"What do you think out Natalie" Asked Lisa

"I think she is pretty cool we talked to whole time during gym class, and believe it or not we have a lot of things in come"

"Oh yeah like what"

"Well we both like Notebook and the color blue"

"Rose can I ask you something" I nodded

"Do you think Christine likes me" didn't except that

"Why do you like him" I gave her play push on her shoulder. She blushed

"Well kind of" she giggled. This girl was love struck

"I think so, I mean he keep your eyes off of you" I smiled her

"You think so" She giggled

"I know so" I gave as we reached Dimitri who has standing outside of the car with Christine next to him

"What are you to giggling about" Asked Chretien asked I looked at Lisa who was smiling at me

"Nothing" we both responded

"Aww come one tell me" Christine begged

"Not telling" Lisa said

"But..." Dimitri cut him

"Drape it man, let's go"

"That's not fair"

Driving to Lisa's was quite ride. I was looking outside my window and thinking of my mom, I really miss her. While I was thinking about her I realize that I will not be doing all of things without her. Taking evening walks, talking about our neighbors going shopping together.

"Rose" Lisa cut me of form my thoughts"

"Yeah" she gave me a hug

"See you tomorrow" she said as getting of the car

"Bye guys" She said as slammed the door

'Bye" the both murmured. It took a 15m to get home.

When we got home, I stepped inside the house and saw the gang watching TV and drinking bear.

"Hi guys" I greeted them. No response, look like they were talking TV seriously. Walking to my room I went by my father's office and stopped for moment. I heard my name

"Sir he is here" that sounded like Dimities voice

"Did you see him" my father asked he sounded furious

"No" answered Christine

"They how do you know he is here"

"I got phone call"

"This can't be good" father answered

"Do we tell her the truth" Said Christine

The truth want truth what are they talking about

"NO! She cannot about this; no one has to know about this besides as three"

"What the gang'' Asked Dimitri

"You will tell them when Rose is not around"

"Sir she needs to know" Dimitri spoke

"I know but she doesn't need to know about this right now. I don't think she can handle this with her mother gone" They were all being silent. What can't I know? What is it that that I can't handle. Do they think I am not strong enough? Without making any noise I quickly went up to my room. And went straight to the shower


	8. Chapter 8

*sorry its short I will post the chapter tomorrow on Saturday *

I woke up to the voice of what sounded like fighting, I looked up in to my clock it was 3:45am almost four I sighed and got out from the bed. Before I went down stair I quickly looked at myself in the mirror then got out of my room. As I was stepping out I noticed that my insulin shots were almost empty. Yes that's right I am diabetic type 1. If I don't get my shots something horrible will happen to me. I put the box in drawer and went out. I don't want anyone to find out about me being diabetic, only Lisa knows. As I was getting closer to the stair case, I heard my father talking. I took a quick pick and saw everyone sitting on the couch and my father was on the phone. They looked tired like they just woken up, everyone was in their pajamas.

"NO!" my father yelled in the phone

"You will not do anything until I give a signal" Only being here for 4 days I never seen him like this. Then again I never knew him.

"That's right you better back down" and he shut the phone.

"What is it now" asked Adrian. My father sighed

"They know the truth" no one said anything. What truth?

"And what are we going to do" said Dimitri. No one spoke for couple of minutes. Then my dad broke the silences.

"I will think of something, meanwhile all of you go back to bad and Dimitri I want you to be with her all the time. I don't know what he will do next." Everyone got up and started to walk toward the stair case. That's my cue to go back to my room. On my tiptoes I escaped to my room and closed the door.

I woke up at the sound of someone knocking on my door. I opened my eyes and quickly closed it the sun sting my eyes.

"Come in" It was Saturday, and I wanted to go back to bed.

"Hey Rose you know…you look pail did you take your shots" she came rushing over to me. I wanted to lift my head but it felt heavy.

"No" I answered wackily. She sighed and went to get box from drawer and went to the bathroom

"You only have two left?!. You know it takes 3 weeks for the new once to arrive" she took the heparin drained it in the syringe and came to me. She lifted my top and injected on my stomach. She throws the used syringe in the trash, and came set next to me.

"Are you feeling ok?" She asked while smoothing my hair

"Yeah I will be fine" I smiled at her

"Did you tell them yet" I looked her and shook, and got up to get dressed. Feeling better after the injection.

"You know you have to tell them" she stood up and walked to my walk-in closed where I was standing trying to decide what to wear.

"I don't think it necessary for them to know that" I grabbed my dark jeans and my blue hoodia, considering it was snowing outside.

"What if your diabetes act up!'' she half scrammed; I glared at her

"Any louder" I hissed. She gave me apologizing smile

"I am sorry, but you need to tell them" I sighed and walked out. She was right what if something happened to me and they wouldn't know. I sighed and we both walked out of my room.


	9. Chapter 9

*I AM TYPING THIS FORM MY PHONE...IT'S MY FIRST TIME SO HERE IT IS...BEFORE YOU READ THIS I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU FOR BEING SO SUPPORTIVE AND FOR GOOD REVIEWS. I KNOW MY GRAMMER IS HORRIABLE BUT I DON'T WANT YOU TO STOP RADING MY STORY BECAUSE OF THAT. I AM TRYING VERY HEARD TO FIX IT...THANK YOU SO MUCH ..NOW THE STORY*

Me and Lisa were sitting on the couch watching a movie. We were holding on to each other like the guy from Saw 4 was goin to come out and say "let's play a game" the girl was sitting on the electrical chair and she had a minue to get the key out of her stomach by citing her slef. Lisa wimped under me.

"BOOOO! " someone screamed fom behind. Me and Lisa screamed bloddy murder as we turned around jumping from the couch as we saw the guy from saw 4 Looking at

"rose! It's him help!" She yelled while clinging to me.

"why me" I wined. And then their a was brif silents as we were listening someone lough like a hyine. The mask came off reliving Christin holding his stomach and cracking up. Me and Lisa relaxed for a minute. I could see Lisa's face turned red.

"You stupid cow!" she yelled and attacked him laying on top of him. Chrisan was cracking up

"You...should..have...seen your faces" he was laughing and whipping his tears from his eyes as Lisa kept hitting him on the chest

"you know" he calm down a little then a smirk appired on his face

"I like this possition" Lisa blushed and quickly got off.

"jerk" she gave him a death clear and walked to me

"are you felling fine" she wisappersd so only I could hear

"I have a headache, but other then that I am fine" I gave her a small smile

"Did you order the new set " I nodded

"What is going on here " Dimitri came from the double door"

"I just scared thoes two.. you should have seen their faces" Christin said with big smile on his. From his look I can tell he was proud of him

"Rose are you ok you look pail" Dimitr spoke with an concered voice

i swallowed hard when I found my voice I spoke

"I am fine...Lisa lets go to my room" she looked at me and nodded and we both walked upstairs. She took me upstairs and placed me on my bed

"when is the new set coming exactly " she said as she set on my bed. I sighed

" it should be here in 3 days" I answered in a low voice

"Do you want to use the last" Lisa suggested look at the drawer

"no lets keep that for the major emergency" Lisa looked at me with an anger

"which will not happen" she said with an soft expression on her face. I know Lisa is worrie about. I remember the last time I forgot to get my shot I ended in a hospital with high blood pressure.

"it won't" I smiled at her

"Do you want an orange juice " I nodded. Lisa got up and went downstairs to get some orange juice. After a minute she came back with 2oz bottle of orange juice and two glasses . Orange juice helps me to bring down my blood sugre level. As for Lisa being a good friend she drinks it with me. After 15m half of he bottle was empty I couldn't take it anymore and went to the bathroom, I throw up all the juice I drank. I checked my blood sugar it was back normal.

"felling better" Lisa asked and came to stand next to me as she placed her hand on my shoulder

"much better" I gave her a hug and she returned my hug

" come on what are we doing here , lets go catch a movie" I grabbed her hand and my bag which had gold platnum card given to me by my dad. as we were skipping down the stairs Dimitri and Christine were playing a video game. Dimitri saw us and pused the game.

"where are you going " he asked with an confused expression on his face

"we are going to watch a movie" I said and stepped forward close to the door but stoped when Dimitri stepped in front of me

"we are coming to" he looked at and Christen as he got up and grabbed his jacket

"your relize if something happens to you we are tost" he said as he looked and Dimitri

"you can come but in one condition" Lisa said with an annoying voice"

"and what is that" Christine spoke trying to use a baby vice. Lisa roles her eyes

"you have to make it seems like you guys are not with us " Lisa as she smiled

"where are you going with this "Dimitri asked

"we want to hang out like normal teens without to big buff guys following us around " Lisa wined and looked at me for help

"she is right you guys go continue your video" I spoke hoping they would leave us alone.

"uhh didn't you hear me if something happens to you we both are dead" Christine spoke pointing at Dimitri

"dead...like gone ...finished" he looked at us

"alright alright stoping a smart ass" Lisa as she passed Christen and Dimitr.

We got to the movie theater I paid for the tickets and popcorn using my gold card. We , more like Lisa wanted to watch Nemo. Chritine complained which made Lias anted to Nemo even more. We wanted to find our sits, half way to the movie I got up to go use the bathroom but Dimitri stoped me.

"where are you going" he wisspered

"to the bathroom " I spoke as I step forward

"i am coming with you "he wisspered back as he got up

"are yo crazy you cant come" I hissed back a bit louder, because the lady in the back told me to quite down. Apologizing to the lady I got up and went out side Dimitri folowed me.

"Wait here" I told him as I approached to the ladys room. Once I stoped inside no one was their: I used the bathroom and went to wash my hands at the sink would as about to turn the water on i felt someone grabbed me from behind and placed their hand over my mouth.

I panicked.


	10. Chapter 10

_*I am sorry but this one is going to be a short chapter after this I will put this story on hold for a while and then I will post all the chapter all together. The reason I am doing this is because I have this huge problem that I need to take care of it* and one more thing about the insulin thing I am sorry I guess I got confused and when I read it over I didn't notice it I am really sorry about that * NOW THE STORY _

I stood there, terrified I was shaking and I couldn't stop crying.

"You know its pity that your mother had to die" my eyes widen what does he mean by that. The knife that he was holding over my throat so I wouldn't scream suddenly it went to my cheek and he pressed it and slide it down, blood came out. I whimpered in in pain

"Shhhh" he bends down and kisses the cheek that was bleeding. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and I saw him giving me a pity look.

"It was all you fathers fault. If he gave the money on time this wouldn't have happened" he whispered in my ear. It was my father's fault. I remember the conversation from last time. I looked at him he had blond hair and cold blue eyes; they had no life in them.

"But what can I say I had to kill him too" I looked at his cold lifeless eyes with a surprise. He stopped and turned to look at my face.

"Your mother didn't tell you!" he asked surprised. What didn't she tell me, what is going. Without me responding he spoke.

"It's a shame that you have to hear the reason from me" I stood their frozen I couldn't find my voice to call for help. I was scared and terrified. He placed the knife back to my bleeding cheek and pressed it hard I cried in pain.

**Dimitri Pov**

It's been 20 minutes since Rose was in the bathroom. I was starting to get worried. If something happens to her I don't think I will be able to forgive myself. I had never felt like this before around any girl, she has a special effect on me. I sighed it was 30 minutes now. I was debating with myself whatever to go or not. I wish I could tell her the truth; it kills me that I have to keep it a secret. Why can't Abe just tell her truth? I heard a muffled cry coming from the bathroom; I froze. Rose. I turned and ran to bathroom holding on to my gun. As I walked in I saw this guy holding on to Rose with a knife around her neck. When he saw me he tightens his grasp around Rose. Rose whimpered in pain.

"Look who has decided to join us" he looked into my eyes without leaving my eyes he glared at me as he kissed Roses neck. I am going to kill me. He smirked, assuming he realized what I was thinking.

"Let her go" I growled at him. Looking at Rose like that broke my heart.

"Her faith is in my hands, I decided whatever I let her go or not" he chuckled. He stroked her cheek and kissed it.

"Don't touch her" I practically screamed, he stopped from kissing her cheek and looked at me

"Why are you getting mad, it's not like she belongs to you" he licked her cheek.

"You are lucky that I running out of time, soon I have to go" I was still holding the gun I couldn't shoot because Rose was in my way. He bends down so he could talk to her.

"Rose my love I will soon come back for you, remember I am always watching you" I didn't hear what he said; he pushed Rose on to me and I quickly grabbed her. When I looked up he was gone. I looked at Rose she was crying.

Rose Pov

I was holding on to Dimitri and I couldn't stop crying. I will never forget what he said to me _I am always watching you. _Dimitri was holding be and comforting me. I felt safe in his arms. Before I could say something darkness to took over me.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello…I am back. It's been a long time since I have been gone I have good news and bad news. God news is I have finished the story YEY! The bad news is my computer has been locked and I cant access to any of my documents. AHHHHHHHH I am so pissed. Anyways I have an appointment tomorrow with someone who thinks, notice I said thinks can fix my computer. If my computer doesn't fix, then I will have to write the story all over again and post a new chapter every week.


	12. Chapter 12

*computer got fixed, but all my data went down the drain. I will have to write the story all over again, which I don't mind. Every week I will post a new chapter…DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT"

Rose

Beep Beep Beep. That constant beeping won't stop. I slowly opened my eyes, and took a look around my surroundings. I was in a hospital, wait why I am in the hospital what happened. Did I forget to take my shots? I looked to me left and I was very surprised to see Dmitri siting on a small couch sleeping with Lissa next to him.

"Dmitri" I said but my voice sound hoarse. I was desperate need of water. I cleared my throat and tried again.

"Dmitri" I sounded a bit better than the last time, but nothing happened. I sighed loudly and placed my head back to the pillow.

"Rose?" I looked up and Dmitri was looking at me. He tuned and shook Lissa to wake her up. She mumbled something and opened her eyes. Once she saw me she ran over to my side and started to cry.

"I will go and get the nurse" Dmitri spoke and left. Suddenly I felt called without Dmitri's presents. _Come one Rose you can't think like that. _ I shook my head and focused on Lissa.

"Oh Rose you're awake. I missed you so much" She leaned and hugged me.

"Water please" I managed to say from Lissa's grasp. She let go of me and took a cup of water from the night stand next to me and placed on my lips. I drank all the water from the cup and smiled at her. Dmitri and the nurse entered the room.

"Well hello Ms. Hathaway, How are you feeling" she spoke while holding a clip bored and ready to write down whatever I was about to tell her.

"I am feeling better, but what am I doing here" She scribbled on clip board, and spoke.

"Do you feel any pain?" totally ignoring my question I looked at her and shook my head. She again scribbled on her clip and left. Well someone had bitch flakes this morning.

"Can someone please tell me what am I doing here and how long was I out?" I asked looking between Dmitri and Lissa.

"Rose you have been attacked at the movie theater and you have been out for 5 days" Dmitri spoke with a worried expression on his face. Suddenly all the memories from that night came rushing back to me. _ I am watching you _his voice echoing in my head. Shiver went down my spine I started to panic and stared to sob. I can't believe his coming after me. I tried to control my sobs but I couldn't; the way he was holding me, placing kisses on my chick that only made me sob harder. From my blurry eyes I saw Dimitri come towards me and knelled to my eye lever. He scoped my face in his hands, and spoke with confidence.

"Rose I swear to you that I will not let anyone touch you, I will protect you" I could see honesty in his eyes which made me to calm down a little bit. Lisa came and said that the doctor will let me go today after coming to ask some questions. Just like that doctor come asked simple question and I was ready to go. We were pulling up my into Lissa's drive way when she turned gave me hug and said

"If you need me call me" I looked and gave her reassuring smile.

"I will, see you tomorrow" I gave her one more hug and she got out of the car and left. Driving home was quite but it was comfortable.

I opened the front and was immediately scoped into a hug.

"I have been so worried about you little girl I am so glad you're ok" Adrian started to twirl me around like crazy.

"Put the poor girl done" Eddie scolded.

"NO!" Adrian protested.

"Seriously Adrian put the poor girl down" Mason spoke as he walked to the living room and took a sit on the couch. Adrian mumbled something which I didn't catch and put me down and walked to the couch like a five year old. That made me chuckle.

"Rose" I heard my dad's voice from his office

"Please come to my office" I looked at everyone with a confusing look see what was going on but they were all avoiding my gaze, I looked at Dimitri, he was no help he had poker face. I sighed and walked to my father's office, took a sit in one of his comfy chairs.

"Rose honey how are you feeling" he asked with concerned look on his face.

"I am doing fine" Total lie I was freaking out, well for one I didn't know what Abe was going to say to me and second I have a psycho on my ass watching my every move. I waited until he spoke again.

"Rose I want you to go and get rest, I have something very important to discuss with you tomorrow" He looked nervous why he is nervous?

"We can talk now, why wait till tomorrow" I spoke eagerly.

"I think it will be better if we talked tomorrow when you come back from school" I nodded my head and walked out from his office. Walking through the living room I saw Dimitri sitting on the couch and looking out into the space. It looked like he was in deep thoughts. Deciding not bother him I turned my direction and went upstairs. I entered my room I grabbed my pjs and went to the bathroom. After talking a long shower I changed into my pjs and walked out. I went to close my window but something cough my eye; the reflection of the moon. I looked up at the moon it was beautiful surrounded with starts. I heard a sound of rusty mental I looked down and saw two swings, one of the swings was swinging but there was no one on it. Suddenly I got a feeling that someone was watching me I quickly closed my window and hoped in the bed. I closed my hoping for some sleep.


End file.
